1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image ordering system that includes a center server, a first client computer for an orderer and a second client computer for a laboratory that are capable of communicating data with one another, a method of ordering images, the center server, a method of controlling the operation thereof, the client computers and methods of controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Film bearing the photographs for a catalog are kept by a developing laboratory (a photo lab). A user (orderer) who wishes to utilize these photographs for a catalog requests a photo store to print the photographs. The photo store contacts the laboratory and has the laboratory print the photographs. The printed photographs are delivered by mail from the laboratory to the photo store. The user goes to the photo store to pick up the printed photographs.
With a system of this kind, however, the user is inconvenienced. For example, the user cannot request the printing of a photograph if a photo store is not located in the vicinity, and the user must go to the photo store while the store is open.